


Scary

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Second year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why'd I have to fall for someone like you." He found himself saying, felt his cheeks heat up before the entire phrase was even out of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary

**Author's Note:**

> I have not uploaded anything in a while! I apologize deeply! I've had some family matters come up and have had to focus on that as of the time being. 
> 
> Anyways this isn't as completely all over the place as my last Tsukki piece so i think i like this one more. The ending isn't my favorite but when do i even know what to do with the end of a story!?
> 
> I'll work on Boss Lady eventually i swear!

Tsukishima Kei had never liked a girl before.

He usually saw most girls as being way too caught up in their feelings. Of course when he told Yamaguchi this his best friend had replied "you're one to talk Tsukki".

Being a second year had its benefits. Harder course work meant he wasn't as bored in class, but it also had it's downsides. 

The main one being younger girls. 

Of course when he said it like that it made them sound 5, even though Tsukishima thought they probably were, but most first year girls were amazed at his height and athletic ability. The other downside to the girls that had begun to like him being first years was that they didn't see him in class. Didn't know the stories of the multiple girls that had confessed to him, only to be turned down. They didn't see him be an asshole, they just saw his looks.

He had found one decent first year however. You, the manager of the boys soccer team.

You were...interesting, to say the very least.

You always appeared all smiles and seemed friendly enough. You would talk to the soccer captain like he was your best friend, even though you had only known the guy since you started the manager position four months ago. So of course when the soccer and volleyball clubs were paired for some stupid community learning project, he was surprised you avoided him like the bubonic plague.

You went around introducing yourself as [Name]. He thought the name was nice, nothing to write home about. It fit your personality, sounded nice like you seemed to act.

When anyone from the volleyball club would come up to you, you'd engage them in polite conversation. Of course when he was forced by Tanaka to "go up and talk to the pretty manager lady" you looked up at him, and walked away.

He stood shell shocked as you turned to walked away, giving him the complete opposite treatment then you had the rest of his volleyball team. Of course Tanaka's stupid howling laughter didn't help matters.

The rest of the stupid community bullshit went on fine. Fine enough for Kei at least. It's not like he was grumbling as Kageyama snickered beside him about how he should just not look so mean.

Of course Kageyama was one to talk. His mug was the scariest thing, and he didn't even have to try a scowl! When Tsukishima pointed this out however, he wasn't met with riled up frustration. No he was met with a curt "at least I didn't scare [Name] with my face".

He didn't see you for two weeks. Not that he was counting. 

The next time he saw you he decided he would talk to you, and try not and give his asshole tendencies away right off the bat. He would, dare he say, be nice.

The second encounter went more or less the same as the first. Starting with the trip to the library with Yamaguchi, he really wasn't expecting you to be there. 

There you were with your giggling friends. Laughing instead of actually studying. 

For some reason you doing that did not bother him. He, for the first time, did not care people were using the library as social grounds. 

He also didn't care that your three friends were talking about boys in you class, and goddammit he absolutely, positively did not care whatsoever that you admitted to thinking some boy was attractive.

After the fifteen minute mark of pretending to highlight important text and copy notes while he listened to your melodic voice, he had had enough and excused himself to go get a book. He honestly had zero clue what he was looking for, until he saw you looking over reference material. 

He grabbed the book placed right over your head, just to see what you'd do really. 

You looked up, obviously startled that someone was there when you weren't expecting it. Tsukishima flipped through the book glancing over at you to meet your gaze. He gave his best effort to say hello, but before words could come out of his mouth you had slammed you book shut, placed it under your arm, and walked off.

This was getting out of hand very quickly and must be stopped, Tsukishima had decided nearly two months after the library incident.

For two months you had avoided him. Two months of him finding an excuse to try and say hello and two months of you seeing him and nonchalantly walking off. But for the last week of the two months he had realized, he'd been thinking about you. He'd actually been thinking long and hard about what your habits seemed like, who your friends were, where you were at what time during the school day.

So when he got the chance to be partners with you he jumped on it.

The volleyball club had never been the Dean's favorite club, for obvious reasons. So usually when he needed something done regarding community service the volleyball club had to help.

Damn those goody two shoes, Kei thought as the volleyball club was yet again paired to work with the overachieving soccer club.

Of course he wasn't upset any more, for some strange reason, when he saw you walk into the courtyard to help the soccer club.

He noticed you walked with an air of grace and beauty, not that he cared at all, just an obvious observation. 

He felt that stupid fluttering in his stomach and did a small 'tsk' under his breath. This was stupid. It was so completely and utterly uncool that he felt giddy when he heard the volleyball and soccer clubs had been paired, it was uncool that the night before he barely fell asleep at his usual time because he couldn't stop thinking of you, and it was very uncool that when he said he'd work with you he felt his face heat up.

It had been twenty minutes and you hadn't spared him an unnecessary glance. If this was some manga this would be the time where he'd realize you'd been acting strange too and that your aloofness and rude behavior only meant that you were in love with him. Unfortunately this was not a manga and you hadn't been acting flustered or weird. You had only been acting like you wanted nothing to do with him. For some reason this made him want something to do with you. 

Maybe he was a masochist and secretly getting off on your rude behavior. 

He ruled out any possibility of you being like him, keeping everyone at arms reach because of your fear of being hurt. You seemed to be popular with you friends, you have at least three times as many good friends as he does. You were even semi popular with boys, not as much as he was with girls, but you even gotten a confession from a second year in the class below him.

He hoped you had said no, maybe said there was someone else and meant that in reference to him. He squashed the thought as soon as it was born. He still couldn't push his excitement away though, when he had heard you had denied yet another suitor.

Working with you, alone in a part of the school that only required two people, was completely, uncharacteristically, unnerving. He felt like his hands were sweating a bit too much to be chalked up to only the heavy gloves he was wearing. He felt like the stomach butterflies he'd accumulated over the past couple weeks were having a party. He felt like he definitely wanted to say something.

Keeping his demeanor as calm, cool, and collected as normal he opened his mouth to talk, but you turned around and stopped him.

"Tsukishima stop talking." 

He looked at you, probably like he had just been hit by a semi truck. He wanted to be an asshole and point out that he hadn't even said anything, but he guessed you like to talk because you stopped him again. 

"I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be your friend, and I don't want anything to do with you. Got it?"

He looked at you like you had just killed his dog. Utterly shocked and confused he turned around and clenched his teeth. Dammit he thought girls were just over emotional but now having someone treat him like that, it stung.

You went back to work in the same routine, not looking at him and talking more at him, only when you needed something.

After that encounter he had gone home and stayed on the phone with Yamaguchi for 35 minutes, a new record. He never was much of a texter or even much a talker, but he needed to tell someone how he felt.

"Well Tsukki I think you should just tell her."

"Why the fuck would I tell her?" Tsukishima asked, genuinely confused as to why Yamaguchi felt Kei needed to be even more embarrassing. He was only talking to Yamaguchi about this for the fact that Yamaguchi seemed more in touch with Kei's feelings then Kei himself.

"Well think about it Tsukki. If you just tell her about it, maybe she'll tell you why she doesn't like you when you get rejected."

Tsukishima was upset the next day. Yamaguchi had gone into detail about what it meant to be in love and that Tsukishima probably was.

He almost screamed his head off all night as he dug deeper and deeper into his feelings and actions, only to find that he may have a slight crush on you. Just slight.

It was career day on the Monday after your horrible exchange in the courtyard.

Career day always seemed stupid to Tsukishima , especially being paired up with a first year to show around. He kinda hope it was you, kinda didn't. What he got was probably better. 

There was one of your better friends, Tsukishima recognized her from the library and you two were always together with that other one. He decided it was his golden opportunity.

Your friend seemed more then happy to comply with his questions as the day went on.

"What class is she in?"

"1-4"

"Why is she the soccer clubs manager?"

"Her brother was on the team in high school."

He continued to ask questions. Mundane things like what you did, if you had a job, your favorite type of music. 

Suddenly your friend piped up with a polite "if you want to confess you probably should", she smiles at him like she hadn't just suggested something that would for sure get him slapped.

He didn't know what your friend meant by this but before he could ask it was time to go back to normal class. Your friend gave a quick pat on a his shoulder and a "good luck" before running off to you and that other girl.

The week droned on and he had only made three attempts to speak to you the last four days. To Tsukishima it was a sign that he was getting better, that his maybe crush on you was subsiding a little. To everyone else, it was just as bad as multiple times a school day.

"Tsukishima! Someone is here for you!" A girl called out from the doorway of their classroom. As Tsukishima walked to the doorway, hands in pockets, he immediately regretted coming to the door. Standing there were your two friends talking by the window outside the classroom. 

"Tsukishima-senpai!" The girl he had been partnered with at career day waved and grabbed his arm dragging him, the other friend following suit.

They dragged him to the outside courtyard, before the other girl pointed at you and pushed him in your direction.

Tsukishima thought they must be crazy. Or wanted to see him embarrass himself in front of everyone in the school. He walked over to you regardless, hands in pockets and slightly hunched. 

You looked up at him when he got there, with a weird pouty look on your face.

"I know what this is about Tsukishima and if you want to say something do it. If not I'd rather not have any other conversation."

He cleared his throat, looked down at you, and said the stupidest thing ever.

"I don't like you either!" He hoped he had passed for being honest, the roll of your eyes indicating no such luck.

"And I'm a monkey's molesting uncle Tsukishima, so either tell me why you keep trying to talk to me or don't try. It's a simple as that. It's creepy to have my senpai follow me around, what are you a pedophile?" You looked up at him with the meanest look, even though on your girlish features the face turned out more as a pout.

"I'm not a pedophile!" He may have said that a bit too loud.

"Then why are you asking about me!?" You yelled back, stomping your foot like you were eight.

Tsukishima stared at you, unsure of what to say. Why had he asked about you? He was curious he guessed. All he had wanted was to talk to you. He felt the embarrassment before it even registered that he had actually told you that.

"Well" you started, then stammering out a small "you're scary"

Tsukishima gawked at you. Him? Scary!? Of all the useless things girls have called him (handsome, tall, smart) that had to be the most ridiculous. What about him was scary!?

"I don't want to talk to you because you are intimidating and scary Tsukishima!" You pointed at him accusingly.

"You're the one who's been nothing but a total pain in the ass!" Tsukishima countered. Geez, you were a handful.

"Why'd I have to fall for someone like you." He found himself saying, felt his cheeks heat up before the entire phrase was even out of his mouth. 

You stared at him and then half heartedly punched him the the gut. 

"We can talk if you want Tsukishima. After all if you've found yourself falling for someone as noble and gorgeous as me then you can't be all bad." You told him after you were done laughing.

Tsukishima went back to his classroom satisfied. Maybe a bit more then satisfied if Yamaguchi's remark of "why are you smiling like that?" rang true. 

Tsukishima had never liked a girl, but his first love may be shaping into something a bit more than satisfactory.


End file.
